


Pineapples, Pizzas, and Olive Rings

by JAJAngmyeon



Series: of stars and alternate universes [20]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: First Dates, First Meetings, Fluff, Lee Jihoon | Woozi is Whipped, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Pineapples on Pizza, Romance, Soonhoon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:02:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29850909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAJAngmyeon/pseuds/JAJAngmyeon
Summary: Jihoon is not fond of pineapples on pizza until he met Soonyoung who’s not just willing to eat all of them for him, he’s willing to spend the rest of his slice with him too.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: of stars and alternate universes [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1336945
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Pineapples, Pizzas, and Olive Rings

**Author's Note:**

> — written based on jihoon’s TMI of not being a fan of pineapples on his pizza and me craving for pizza at the most random times  
> — very short  
> — very cheesy (pun not intended hhh)   
> — enjoy 💕

Jihoon heaved a deep sigh. He stopped on his tracks when a familiar signage appeared a few steps away from him — it's the jewelry shop where he bought the ring that's supposed to seal his future with Soonyoung. 

“Oh, you came again. Is it successful--”

“I came here to return this,” Jihoon said as he placed the velvet box in front of the jeweller whose mouth is agape. The man in front of him wanted to ask Jihoon questions. 

In the end, Jihoon just gave him a smile. 

🍕🍍

Kwon Soonyoung is Lee Jihoon's umbrella in a stormy night, his star in the darkest nights, his downpour in the middle of the desert, the lyrics in his every song, his miracle, his home... _ his everything.  _

_ He's his everything.  _ Hence, it's natural for him to want to give the other his all. To only give him the best. To give him what he deserves. And Kwon Soonyoung? He deserves the entire universe. 

Meeting him at the most random time is indeed fate. 

“Just talk to him for thirty minutes, Ji. If you don't like him, make up an excuse, then leave him for good, okay?” Junhui asked his best friend. He tried setting Jihoon up with a blind date. He's actually tired of hearing Jihoon’s sad songs. He told him that he’ll do his Spotify listeners a favor to finally listen to a happy love song for once so here he is, lazily separating Jihoon from his bed. 

The said guy just groaned. “I don't want to get up. It’s raining outside for Pete's sake. Leave me in peace or perish, Moong Jung.”

It’s not like he likes releasing sad songs all the time. He just... Well, he just can't find the inspiration to write heart-fluttering songs as of the moment.

“Just ten minutes, Ji. I'll be your home boy for a month. I'll do your laundry, I'll even cook your food. Pizza? Okay, I got your pizza supply for a month. Call?”

With the mention of Jihoon's favorite food, he immediately got up and went straight to the bathroom yelling a “Ten minutes max, okay?”

And so, he went to the restaurant Junhui told him and waited for the other guy to come. He’s too lazy to check the guy’s photo and he’s sure Junhui gave the other party his photo so he’ll just wait until someone recognizes him.

Jihoon was impatiently tapping his fingers on the table. His date is not a punctual one and he's actually not the most patient guy out there. He was about to stand up when someone sat in front of him. When he looked up, the guy just smiled at him as if he’s not fifteen minutes late. Jihoon badly wants to wipe the smirk off of the other's face. 

Not until the guy smiled at him and asked, “You don't like them?” 

Jihoon knitted his eyebrows. The guy pointed his lips at the pineapple he put at the side of his plate. The gesture made Jihoon gulp. It made him want to wipe off that smile on his face more. 

_ But this time, with his lips.  _

Fuck, Jihoon thought. Is this normal? Feeling things like this and not even five minutes has already passed. 

Jihoon nodded at the question. 

The guy laughed at him. God, even his laughter is cute. “Then why did you order that if you don't like pineapples?”

For the first time, Jihoon finally found the will to speak. “Maybe, I'm waiting for the right person to eat them for me?”

What the guy did next made Jihoon even more flustered. He took the fork from Jihoon's hand, took a pineapple then put it inside his mouth. 

“You might've waited long enough,” he said as he smirked, it made Jihoon's already crazy heart even crazier. 

“Kwon Soonyoung.”

“Lee Jihoon.” 

🍕🍍

“You are the absolute best, Moon Junhui. Let me be your home boy for a month,” Jihoon exclaimed but he was startled when Junhui knelt in front of him. 

“I deserve to perish, Jihoon. I failed you.”

“What are you talking about?” Jihoon frowned. What is his best friend talking about when he went to his blind date, talked to Soonyoung all day and promised to meet again for a second date. “The guy...he's great. I even asked him out again—”

“Wait what?! But the guy told me he didn't show up—” Junhui gasped. “Who the fuck did you just meet?”

Jihoon is too happy to mind whoever that jerk who stood him up on their date. “Forget whoever is that flying fuck. I just met the love of my life. I finally met the pineapple on top of my pizza, Moon Junhui.”

🍍🍕

Two dates became three... 

Three became four...

Four became five and so on... Time passed by so quickly, they didn't even realize months has already passed and countless dates already happened. 

“I still can't believe you did that on our first meeting, Kwon Soonyoung. Do you always do that to random people?" Jihoon asked as he watched Soonyoung take all the pineapples on his pizza slice. Something Jihoon loves watching on their every dates. Soonyoung, with a very serious face, slicing the pizza into bite-sized pieces for Jihoon and removing the pineapples. 

“No. That's the first time I did that,” Soonyoung said as he put the plate back in front of Jihoon.

“And why did you even do that?”

Soonyoung smiled, then brought his eyes up so it could meet Jihoon's. He took a bite om his pizza then answered, "Do you believe in..."

“Love at first sight?” Jihoon snorted. “No!”

“Love at first bite, Jihoon.” Soonyoung’s eyes formed crescents. Then, he wiped the pizza sauce on the corner of Jihoon’s lips with his thumb before he brought it to his own lips to taste it. “Love at first bite.”

_ This seductive fucker, Jihoon’s brain thought. _

Hearing that, Jihoon playfully rolled his eyes. “Just because we're eating pizza doesn’t mean you can be this cheesy, Kwon Soonyoung—”

“Olive you, Jihoon.”

“What?!”

“Olive you.”

Jihoon burst into laughter because of Soonyoung. “What the actual fuck! Ya, Kwon Soonyoung.”

“Say it back!”

“No.”

Soonyoung pouts. A weakness. “Please?”

“O-Olive...Olive you too!”

🍕🍍

“Junhui told me something, love." Soonyoung told Jihoon one night while cuddling with the latter in the comfort of Jihoon's studio couch. 

“What did my idiot best friend tell you?" He asked as he scooted closer to his boyfriend. 

It's his favorite part of the day when Soonyoung comes in the wee hours to his studio to take him home but he whines that he still has work to do and so they always ends up cuddling on the couch, dramatic lighting of the studio illuminating as Soonyoung spoils Jihoon with what the other calls his  _ personal charging station. _

They did nothing but talk about their day and cuddle. Well, okay fine, they make out too that most often than not ends up into something only them and the four walls of Jihoon's Universe Factory would know. 

“He told me something about you not wanting to get married. He told me he's hoping I'd make you come to your senses.”

Jihoon froze with the last sentence. It didn't go unnoticed to Soonyoung. He adjusted his position so he could take a look of his boyfriend's face. 

“So, it's true?”

Jihoon bit his lip, eyes not meeting Soonyoung's. He has always disliked the idea of marriage. Not because of the idea of being tied to one person all your life but because of the mindset of people getting tired of him as time passes by. 

He's not the best person out there. He tends to isolate himself when problems arise. He tends to run away from problems instead of facing the conflicts head on. He's more than sure no one would ever stay with him when all he does is shut people out. 

The sad melodies in his songs aren't just because of his lack of experience in dating. It's because of him and his different view about love. 

Truth be told, he's still unsure how long Soonyoung and him would last. How long Soonyoung would stay by his side as he came to know the sides Jihoon just shows to people he's comfortable with. 

Funny enough, for the first time in a while, Jihoon felt afraid. Just thinking about Soonyoung leaving him, it's making him feel pain he never felt before. 

He clutched Soonyoung's shirt tighter and pulled the other into a hug. He breathed into his neck just so he could hide his face. 

“Will you leave me if I say yes?” 

Jihoon expected the other to let go of him but instead, Soonyoung hugged him even tighter. “Why would I?”

Jihoon was surprised so he's the one who let go to look at Soonyoung. The other just smiled at him warmly just like the first time they met through pineapples and pizzas. 

“You won't ever get married if you stay with me tho?” 

Soonyoung gave him a peck on his lips. “I'm Kwon Soonyoung. Have you ever seen me give up?” He kissed Jihoon on the forehead then on the lips. The kiss is slow and passionate, Jihoon wants to drown in it...forever. “Watch me propose to you everyday until you say yes.”

🍕🍍

True to his words, that’s what Soonyoung did. 

Everyday, he comes to Jihoon’s studio with his box of pizza, full of pineapples and olive rings. He would always leave one olive ring on purpose and would blurt out, “Olive you, will you marry me?” to the musician everyday.

However, not all relationships are perfect. Every commitment comes with a test. 

“Why didn't you tell me?” Soonyoung asked, his tone different from the honey dripping voice he always uses whenever he's talking to Jihoon. 

It made Jihoon flinch. He averted his gaze and looked away from Soonyoung. “Will it matter if I told you?” 

Soonyoung's heart broke. He didn't expect that as an answer. They've been together for a year and for Jihoon to ask him if it will matter if he told Soonyoung breaks his heart. He laughed bitterly. “I thought I'm already part of your life, Jihoon. Turns out I'm just someone whom you'll always be ready to throw away once you feel like it.”

Jihoon stopped himself from crying. What Soonyoung said isn't true. _Kwon_ _Soonyoung is Lee Jihoon's everything._ If anything, he should be the one scared that the other would grow tired of him. 

“I have to do this,” Jihoon said, plainly. Just like always, he's able to hide away his true feelings. It's something he's good at. Something he mastered to protect himself, as he has always thought. 

Soonyoung wiped his tears. He turned his back and what he left as his last words to Jihoon made the latter break into tiny million pieces. “I just want to be part of your life, Jihoon. Seems like I don't deserve it after all these time.”

Jihoon watched him walk away from him, leaving his heart all broken. 

But, it's Kwon Soonyoung. Kwon Soonyoung is Lee Jihoon's everything. Will he just let his everything walk away from him? 

The next thing Jihoon does surprised himself too. He didn't know he'll be able to do it. But when he finally wrapped his arms around Soonyoung's waist and prevent him from stepping out of the door, he finally realized that Soonyoung is different. Soonyoung is like that missing note he's been waiting to find to finish that song he'll play forever. 

“Don't go.”

🍕🍍

Next thing they knew, they're already on their shared bed, feeling each other's warmth. 

Soonyoung is playing with Jihoon's fingers. He kissed the latter on the forehead then he kissed his boyfriend's pretty fingers, one-by-one. 

“Do you really have to go far away? I mean...I got mad because you didn't tell me. You know I'll support you whatever you're up to, right?” Soonyoung continued kissing Jihoon's fingers. 

“I know that. But…” Jihoon sighed. “I don't want you to wait for me that long. You...deserve the best, Soonyoung. And I—”

“And you're better than the best, Lee Jihoon.” Soonyoung held Jihoon by his chin and kissed him again. “Why do you always think that you're not enough for me? You're  _ more _ than enough.”

Jihoon closed his eyes and let Soonyoung kiss him on his neck, as passionate as the first time they ever did this. 

He cupped Soonyoung's cheek and looked at Soonyoung in the eyes. The stars.. He wants to see the stars. “I won't ask you to wait for me. Two years is a long time. If I came back and you already found someone else—”

“Impossible.” Soonyoung stood up and left the room. When he came back, he's holding a pizza box. It's the leftover pizza from yesterday. 

Jihoon chuckled. “What are you doing again?”

Soonyoung opened the box and took something from it. He took Jihoon's hand again and Jihoon is trying not to laugh when he saw an olive ring being slid onto his finger. 

“Olive you, forever and ever. I don't care how many years it takes for you to pursue your dream. I just want you to know that I'll be here waiting with my pizza boxes. Is that enough now—”

Jihoon cut him off as he pulled Soonyoung again and kissed him again with tears in his eyes. He's too lucky to have this man. How could he even let him go? 

“You and your cheesiness, Kwon Soonyoung.”

“Cheesy for you only.” Soonyoung said as he pulled the blanket over them again. That night will be damn long. 

🍕🍍

After two years, Jihoon came home from studying abroad to pursue his dreams. He came prepared. On those two years of being apart, Jihoon realized that just like everyone else, he needs someone too. 

He needs someone to spend the rest of his life with. And he couldn't imagine anyone to be it except Soonyoung. He went to the restaurant where they first met early. He has to be there before Soonyoung does so he could execute his plans.

Jihoon fished the velvet box on his pocket. He saw the familiar Italian restaurant but what he saw there made him shocked, his heart almost stopped, his eyes welled up with tears...

🍕🍍

“Oh, you came again. Is it successful—”

“I came here to return this,” Jihoon said as he placed the velvet box in front of the jeweller whose mouth is agape. The man in front of him wanted to ask Jihoon questions. 

In the end, Jihoon just gave him a smile. 

He smiled then proudly showed off his right hand to which made the jeweller gasp. 

“My boyfriend actually got to propose to me first. Can you replace it with wedding rings instead?” Jihoon said, heart still feels like combusting, reminiscing about what just happened a few hours ago. 

🍕🍍

In the restaurant, he saw Soonyoung already there, talking to the manager. He's rehearsing what he'd do later when Jihoon comes. Unfortunately for him, his boyfriend is already there, standing at the entrance, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. 

“Jihoon... you're early.”

“You're early too, idiot.”

Soonyoung chuckled and he figured he won't be able to do what he rehearsed since Jihoon is already there. He took the pizza box on the table, knelt down in front of Jihoon and asked the most important question. The question he's been wanting to ask even before Jihoon flew to pursue his dreams. 

“Lee Jihoon…”

“Hmm?” Tears started to fall from his eyes. 

Soonyoung smiled, the same smile when they first met when he bravely ate all the pineapples on Jihoon's pizza. He heaved a sigh and finally asked, 

“Will you spend the rest of your slice with me?”

Soonyoung opened the box and here, sitting at the middle is not an olive ring. It's a beautiful silver band this time. Jihoon can't help but to tear up. He looked at Soonyoung's eyes and finally answered. 

**_“A hundred slice yes.”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> olive youuuu~ 🍕 kudos and comments are highly-appreciated ✨


End file.
